The near-field communication antenna is generally made up of an electrically conducting wire wound in a plurality of electrically conductive coils, incorporated into the periphery of the card body in order to optimize the dimensions of the antenna and thus the range of the electronic device.
An electronic device such as a dual type chip card comprising an antenna connected to a microcircuit is already known in the state of the art, particularly from document WO 2008/129526. The card comprises a body provided with a cavity for receiving a module bearing the microcircuit. The body also incorporates the antenna which is connected to the microcircuit through two metal lands carried on the substrate.
Such a connection has the disadvantage of being relatively complex to make, particularly due to the fact of the presence of the junction between the antenna and the microcircuit. The manufacture of this junction requires the use of specific equipment which is relatively costly.
In addition, the junction obtained is more or less reliable, particularly because it can be weakened during bending or torsion of the card body which can lead to bad contacts and short-circuits between the internal circuits of the microcircuit and the antenna.